


A Proper Celebration

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Series: Broken Chains Reunion Smuts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: Ok look, it started off as hard smut but quickly devolved (or evolved, idk, you decide) into soft smut. What can I say - I'm soft for SoonHoonWelcome to the first of 3 reunion smuts!! Couple number 1: SoonHoon; Written by: meeeeeeeeEnjoy!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Broken Chains Reunion Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	A Proper Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look, it started off as hard smut but quickly devolved (or evolved, idk, you decide) into soft smut. What can I say - I'm soft for SoonHoon
> 
> Welcome to the first of 3 reunion smuts!! Couple number 1: SoonHoon; Written by: meeeeeeee
> 
> Enjoy!

He can barely hear the roar of the engine over the adrenaline laced blood rushing past his ears and ringing voice in his head that screams for him to unbuckle his seatbelt, abandon the tablet held tightly in his sweaty, trembling hands, and climb between the seats. He’s there - right there, barely three feet away - and Jihoon’s heart races more at that thought than the knowledge that this entire operation could still potentially fail. They aren’t out of the clear yet and he needs to focus, keep his eyes on Seokmin’s flying cam and make sure they’re not being followed; but he’s quickly losing focus, his eyes blurring a bit with how hard he tries to concentrate on the screen. 

They’re still trying to catch their breaths but his sticks out. It’s not that he’s breathing heavier than the others but Jihoon’s ears naturally pinpoint _him._ Every shuddered gasp and sniff and sigh of relief. He has to bite his lip to keep from looking over his shoulder because he knows. He knows the moment he does, his tablet will be forgotten and he’ll be out of the passenger seat in .5 seconds. His leg starts bouncing and he bites his lip to keep the impatient part of him from unbiddenly lashing out at Jisoo to - “drive faster for fuck’s sake!” - because they’re already going well over 100.

The air is heavy with tensed concentration and there are barely audible, distant explosions as Chan sets off the bombs planted up to 3 kilometers away from and around the perimeter of the prison to add an extra layer of protected hindrance. They drive for a good twenty undisturbed minutes before any of them fully relaxes, Jihoon’s hands aching as he forces himself to loosen his grip on the tablet.

“Flying cam is clear,” he announces softly to Jisoo who gives a slight nod but doesn’t slow. The road is empty anyway - they’re taking back and side roads, most of which are dirt and barely driven on. This is the long way of getting home but they aren’t taking any chances in leading an army of law enforcement straight to their new base.

“My love, I’ve missed your voice.” Jihoon’s breath leaves him when Soonyoung speaks from the backseat, his voice a lightly teasing murmur. “Look at me? I want to see your face now that a pane of glass isn’t separating us.”

He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t because he needs to concentrate but he’s been longing for this moment and his desire to see, to finally touch, Soonyoung after so long overrides all else. He cranes his neck to see behind him and can’t help the chuckle that leaves his lips when he sees how they’re all quite literally piled on each other. His eyes zero in on Soonyoung and before he can think, his seatbelt is slapping against the door, tablet clattering to the floor in his haste as he clambers over the middle console.

Soonyoung welcomes him with greedy hands, drawing Jihoon flush into his lap. They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locked and Jihoon’s hands cupping his cheeks. Soonyoung smiles, parted lips slowly spreading into a grin and Jihoon huffs a little breath. They surge simultaneously, lips clashing in a desperate kiss. Soonyoung swallows down each of Jihoon’s involuntary little whimpers, his own hands roaming the younger’s body, exploring roughly as he caresses and gropes, quickly relearning every line and curve as he licks into Jihoon’s mouth.

They separate with a gasp, too impatient to fill their burning lungs. Their tongues meet in an open-mouthed kiss and a drawn out whine, pitched and needy, leaves Jihoon. Soonyoung’s hands have made their way into the back of his jeans and pull Jihoon down as he grinds up. Wet kisses are pressed into his neck, Jihoon’s tongue laving at the sweat dampened skin like he’s parched. Soonyoung tilts his head to allow his lover access and his eyes find Jisoo’s in the rearview mirror.

“You two really couldn’t wait till we got home, huh?” there’s no malice in his voice, only fond amusement. He’s clearly happy to see the couple reunited and it’s not like they're the only ones wrapped up in each other. The other immediately reunited couple - Junhui and Minghao - are all over each other as well, though not nearly as explicitly as they are.

Instead of responding, Soonyoung winds his fingers into Jihoon’s black locks and drags him back up into another heated kiss. It takes an exorbitant amount of self-restraint to keep from ravishing his lover right then and there, some selfishly possessive part of him not wanting anyone to lay eyes on Jihoon. When they break away this time, Soonyoung grabs Jihoon’s right hand and brings it to his kiss swollen lips, eyes locked all the while. He presses the softest of kisses into the silver band on his finger and Jihoon’s face crumbles, promptly bursting into tears.

“I missed you, young-ah,” he whispers, burying his face in the other’s neck to hide. Soonyoung hums, nuzzling his now messy hair and squeezing gently at his sides. “So much. I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too, my love.” Soonyoung croons. “Don’t cry, baby. What, are these happy tears?”

Jeonghan makes a miffed sound from where he’s curled up in Seungcheol’s lap and Soonyoung side eyes him with a smirk before focusing back on Jihoon. “Don’t cry, my love. I’m ok, I’m here, and damn well believe I ain’t going anywhere now that I’ve got you back in my arms.”

“I know,” the smaller male sniffs, sitting up and wiping softly at the tears on his face. “I know you’re not going anywhere...cause whoever tries to take you from me again will regret the day they were born.”

“Threatening even when there are tears running down your face,” Soonyoung hums, using his crooked index finger to catch a stray tear. He stares up at Jihoon with eyes of pure awe as he cups his lover’s cheek, addressing him with a voice to match. “Gods I’ve missed you.”

***

Soonyoung doesn’t get even half a second to acknowledge the group that meets them at the door, barely catching Dino’s bemoaned “Oh come on!” as Jihoon drags him by the hand. Their friends part like the red sea before the couple even reaches them, knowing it to be in their best interest to do so.

The place is huge - 20 rooms as they’d learned from Minghao - but instead of roaming, Soonyoung’s eyes are stuck on Jihoon. He stares at the back of his lover’s raven hair as he’s led through the maze of a home to the bedroom Jihoon had claimed for them. He trips slightly going up a set of stairs and Jihoon glances back with an openly smug smile as he teasingly cautions for the other to be careful.

“Watch your step, Young-ah. It’d be a shame for you to get hurt before you can even touch me properly.”

“Trust me, Hoonie,” Soonyoung rebuttals with a dark chuckle as they continue their ascent, reaching a forked hallway at the top. “Nothing is gonna stop me from fucking you so good that you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

“Mm,” Jihoon turns, taking both of Soonyoung’s hands into his as he begins to walk backwards down the right wing, head tilting in a playful manner. “With how long I’ve been forced to abstain, I believe you owe me a month rather than a week.”

His back thuds softly against one of the doors and Soonyoung crowds him, using their handhold to pin Jihoon’s arms above his head. He leans in, tongue peeking out to run over his lips as his voice lowers. “Sweetheart, I’ll make it so I have to carry you everywhere you wish to go for the next year.”

Jihoon lifts his chin, eyes half-lidded and back arching away from the door to press their bodies together, still in desperate need of physical contact. His own voice drops into a tantalizing whisper. “Promise?”

Within seconds, his feet are off the floor and the door is slamming shut behind them. Soonyoung is kissing him again, desperate and sloppy, the grip on his lithe body tight enough to leave bruises - and he can’t wait to look at them later. His back hits the bed and he lets out a protesting cry when Soonyoung’s warmth leaves. Jihoon props himself up as the older male shucks off the prison uniform almost frantically while he watches on, entranced.

Like the tease he is, Soonyoung just stands there once he’s naked, letting Jihoon drink in the sight of his body. The smaller man does so unabashedly, subconsciously taking into note the things that have changed about Soonyoung’s physical appearance because of prison. His muscles are more defined but he’s skinnier than before; there are new, faded scars that Jihoon pinpoints almost immediately, undoubtedly from the prison fights over the course of their stay; his hair is shaggier, the black locks falling to hang in front of his piercing eyes.

They stare each other down, a hint of their old dynamic resurfacing as they gauge one another, a challenge in their eyes. A challenge of who’s going to cave first, who’s desperation will have them make the first move. Any other day, this staredown could last up to nearly ten minutes considering how stubborn they can be, but today the one minute threshold is barely crossed when Jihoon lies down, legs spreading and arms stretched above his head.

His whispered _“please…”_ is barely audible but it’s enough for Soonyoung to climb back onto the bed, the mattress dipping beneath his added weight. Jihoon makes grabby hands once the older is hovering above him, lips jutting into an expectant pout. Unable to deny his boyfriend, Soonyoung leans down to give him a peck. Between short, sweet kisses, he undresses the smaller until they’re in the same state before sitting up. Soonyoung takes a moment to rake his eyes over Jihoon’s body and is met with a smile when their eyes finally meet.

“Just as beautiful as I remember,” he breathes. “Fuck, how did I last 11 months without you? Almost a whole year of sleeping alone...only seeing you through a glass window...celibacy…”

Jihoon snorts, swatting at Soonyoung’s bicep. “Way to kill the moment you dork.”

“Couldn’t help it,” he beams at his giggling lover, bending to trail kisses down the unblemished stretch of his neck. He sucks the skin past his lips every so often to suck a dark bruise into it, Jihoon slowly turning into putty in his hands. He retreats a few moments later, looking down at his flustered boyfriend as they pant shallowly. Jihoon reaches for him and Soonyoung intertwines their fingers, resting them against his bare chest. “I’m stuck between wanting to take my time and not waiting another second to get in you. Wanting to kiss every inch of your beautiful skin-” he emphasizes his words with kisses from Jihoon’s wrist to his forearm. “-and wanting to make you scream.”

“You can take your time later,” Jihoon huffs, “I needed your dick in me yesterday.”

“Now who’s the one ruining the moment?” Soonyoung chuckles and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Please, that was barely romantic. Besides, I’ve already prepped. We can take the time to relearn each other another day but please, for the love of my sanity,” Jihoon pulls the older down until their faces are mere inches apart. “fuck me already.”

“Prepped yourself already, hm?” Soonyoung reaches his free hand between Jihoon’s legs to find - yep, a plug nestled snugly in his ass. Soonyoung’s favorite plug at that. Something stirs within him and his demeanor changes in an instant. Jihoon notices, and a visible shiver goes through him when their eyes lock again and he sees the dark look in his lover’s. “Impatient, aren’t we? Couldn’t even wait for me. Little slut was so desperate for cock that he had to use a toy. But a toy could never compare to me, hm?”

“N-no,” Jihoon answers, suddenly timid. “Nothing could compare to you.”

Soonyoung coos, trailing a finger up the crease where Jihoon’s left thigh meets his pelvis. “Why so nervous all the sudden, love? Did you finally remember who’s really in control here? Which one of us actually holds the power?”

Jihoon gulps and the shift happens so subtly that no one else would be able catch on but it’s bright as day to the older male. The fingers intertwined with his squeeze ever so slightly and he smiles for a moment, leaning down to plant a feather light kiss on Jihoon’s still pouted lips.

“Color?” Soonyoung whispers.

It takes a moment for Jihoon to drag himself back to surface level, already having plummeted right into the deep end. “Green, youngie.”

“Good boy.” he takes a moment to tease Jihoon’s cockhead, running his thumb in light circles over the leaking tip. The smaller man gasps, hips bucking off the bed. Soonyoung uses his own lower half to pin him down. “How far do you wanna go tonight? It’s all up to you, beautiful.”

Jihoon’s eyes are glazed and he stares at Soonyoung as if he doesn’t understand a word he’s saying. Soonyoung stares back, gaze softening as his free hand moves to caress his boyfriend’s belly, fingers scratching lightly over the skin and causing him to shiver. “J-just want you…”

He’s rewarded with another soft kiss, whining as Soonyoung licks over his lips afterwards. “Wanna keep going like this then? No toys tonight?”

“No.” there’s a bit more clarity in Jihoon’s voice as he answers this time. “No, just want you. Please, youngie.” he arches when Soonyoung’s hand leaves his belly, seeking touch. “I’ve waited so long for you, please.”

“So pretty when you beg, Hoonie. I’ve missed this. We’ve both missed this.”

As he speaks, Soonyoung rearranges them, placing Jihoon so that a pillow rests beneath his head and hips. Jihoon keens as his plug is removed, set aside delicately on the nightstand. He clings to Soonyoung’s shoulders to ground himself enough to still listen to his words, their bodies shifting as Soonyoung leans over and opens the top drawer of the nightstand, closing it moments later and resuming his position with a bottle of lube in hand.

“Such a good boy, love. Have the drawer fully stocked, I see.” he beams as he sits up and pops the cap. “My good little baby, you’re so ready to be taken care of again, aren’t you? You’ve had to be in charge for so long: making sure everything was running smoothly, making sure the kids didn’t fuck up their instructions, taking care of those Nct brats…” he trails off, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping it a few times to coat it with lube. Jihoon watches, his mouth slightly ajar, and Soonyoung shoves two fingers of his unoccupied hand in it. The younger male starts to suckle immediately, his small noises going straight to Soonyoung’s cock.

“All that work and no one to tell you how good a job you’d done. No me there to reward you for being such a good boy in taking care of all this, keeping our base up and running.” a few tears catch the light of the late afternoon sun shining in through the open curtained window. Jihoon is whimpering as he continues to suck on Soonyoung’s fingers, eyes squeezing shut. “You’re ready to be taken care of, aren’t you, my love?”

With his nod, Soonyoung decides he’s waited long enough, pulling his fingers from Jihoon’s mouth in order to hold his weight with one arm as he lines his cock up with Jihoon’s winking hole. He drops down to his elbow as he starts to push in, Jihoon’s arms looping around his neck as their chests are pressed flush against each other. Despite the obvious prep Jihoon had done prior to their reunion, Soonyoung moves with caution, stifling the urge to bury himself in Jihoon’s tight heat in favor of not hurting him.

He works his way in slowly, thrusting shallowly to get Jihoon re-accustomed to his size. The entire time, Jihoon keens softly into his ear, tiny sobbing sounds mixed with incoherent words. By the time he’s fully in, Jihoon is trembling and he himself feels close to bursting.

“Fuck, it’s been far too long.” Soonyoung groans, forehead thumping against Jihoon’s collarbone as he collects himself, taking a few breaths to calm down. “I don’t know how long I’ll last, baby.”

“We...we have all night,” Jihoon pants, voice breaking and pitching as Soonyoung’s cock throbs within him, snug against his prostate. “We have all night, youngie. I won’t last long either so, please. P-please fuck me.”

Soonyoung sits up to watch Jihoon as he pulls out a bit before rolling his hips back in, pressing deep into his lover’s body. He watches as pleasure twists his features and makes his jaw drop, a breathy moan falling from his lips. “Beautiful,” Soonyoung whispers as he repeats the action again and again, slowly gaining speed.

It’s a struggle to keep his own eyes open with the feeling of Jihoon’s wet warmth suctioning his cock as the smaller tightens around him. Soonyoung has to pause for a moment, a strangled gasp wrenching from him as Jihoon hooks his legs around his waist, using the little bit of leverage to fuck himself on his lover’s cock. He’s desperate, more tears streaking down his face as he begs Soonyoung not to stop.

“Please, please, youngie I’m so close. Let me cum, please let me cum.”

Soonyoung pushes Jihoon’s legs off his hips and grabs the smaller's lithe waist, holding him in a bruising grip as he fucks him into the mattress. The bed shakes with the force of his movement and Jihoon’s whimpered moans escalate into screams and babbling cries. Jihoon’s back arches in a way that looks painful when Soonyoung nails his prostate and simultaneously wraps a hand around the base of his weeping cock. His sobs are choked and his gasping breaths allow him no air to protest. Not that he would have anyway.

“So pretty like this, my love.” Soonyoung pants, taking in the ruddy tear-soaked cheeks and the way Jihoon’s tongue almost hangs out of his mouth, the little pink muscle peeking past his parted lips. The sound of his hips slapping against Jihoon’s thighs and ass almost drowns out his words. “You’d be even prettier covered in my cum. Huh, baby? Your face and chest covered in me? Claimed like you always should be.”

“In-insde. Inside,” Jihoon pleads between moans, clenching once more for emphasis.

“Mm, as you wish. Next time, though. Next time, I’ll come on your face. Let you get on your knees and suck me off like the good little slut you are. How’s that sound?”

Jihoon keens, nodding almost frantically. His thighs are quivering and his sides ache where Soonyoung is holding him and he can’t wait to see the bruises his rough handling will produce later. “Please...please!”

“You gonna cum with me, love?”

“Yes! Yes, please youngie.”

“Good baby…” Soonyoung nips Jihoon’s bottom lip, hips slowing momentarily into a grind. Jihoon’s eyes roll back and Soonyoung can see that he’s mere seconds from bursting but trying so hard - just like the good boy he is - to hold back until given permission. He waits only a few seconds longer, until he too can no longer hold back before he loosens his grip around Jihoon’s cock and begins to stroke him in time with the resumed pace of his thrusts.

Jihoon bites his neck as he cums, overwhelmed with pleasure and that spurs Soonyoung’s release, pressed flush against the smaller as he fills him up. Jihoon spurts up his and Soonyoung’s bellies and Soonyoung doesn’t stop stroking until he’s writhing from oversensitivity, milking out every last drop before allowing his poor, spent cock reprieve.

They take a while to even out their breathing, Jihoon licking over the teeth shaped indents at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to soothe, clearing away the tiny droplets of blood left by his sharper teeth. Soonyoung is suckling his fair share of love bites everywhere he can reach as he does this, hands roaming slowly over his small lover’s body.

Eventually, Soonyoung sits up enough to look over Jihoon. The sight before him brings a smile to his lips. Jihoon’s porcelain skin no longer unblemished, the rise and fall of his cum smeared chest and belly, his flaccid cock that rests against one soon-to-be mottled thigh, and the place where they’re still connected, Jihoon’s fucked hole fluttering around his cock. He trails his eyes back up to find Jihoon smiling sweetly up at him and his own smile widens.

“Welcome home, Soonyoung.” Jihoon murmurs, tugging the older male down for a kiss. “I know I’ve said it a million times by now, but, I missed you.”

“And I you, my love.” Soonyoung hums. “I told you - we’d have a proper celebration soon.”

“Mhm, and it’s still not over,” a hint of mischief gleams in Jihoon’s eye and Soonyoung chuckles.

“Of course it isn’t. This was only round one. After all, I made you a promise...and there’s so much more I want to do to you.”

Jihoon squeezes once around the other’s slowly hardening dick, giggling as he lets out a surprised moan. “So...round two?”

Soonyoung’s glare holds no malice, his lip twitching as he fights a smile. “You’re evil.”

“You love me.”

“Damn right I do.”

“And I you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! I hoped you enjoyed this little reunion smut shot! Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you did, as it is a HUGE source of motivation for me to keep writing. Bye babes!!!


End file.
